


teacher seonghwa

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, hongjoong is young and still learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: seonghwa decides to teach hongjoong his colors and most importantly- his name!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	teacher seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: ପ (｡◡‿◡) ଓ ･ﾟ｡ ♡
> 
> ❤ hope you enjoy!! ❤

for the past few weeks, seonghwa has been going into 'teacher-mode' with hongjoong. ever since he's overheard his female coworkers gush over their children going back to school, it made seonghwa think about where hongjoong is education-wise. he remembers when he first met hongjoong; when the kitten could barely even say his name, sounding confused and stumbling over his words.

now, seonghwa is determined to teach hongjoong and help him grow even more- and him being home for the next week finally gives him the opportunity to dwell more onto the subject. he figures he'll start with the basics- colors and shapes.

-

"alright, kitten, can you tell me what color this is?" seonghwa keeps a small bucket of random objects around the house next to his side, watching as hongjoong tries to lean over and peak what's inside. the older holds a red apple right in front of the kitten.

"i wan' ea' it p'ease" he holds his hands out instead of answering his question.

"if you tell hwa what color it is then you can eat it, baby" seonghwa encourages the kitten.

hongjoong takes a few seconds to look at the apple before looking at the older "it red, hwa"

the older smiles brightly, leaning over to leave kisses on his cheeks "my little baby is so smart! good job, hongjoongie, the apple is red!" hongjoong lets out small purrs as he watches seonghwa leave then return a few moments later with a small bowl of sliced apples.

"alright, next test...can you tell hwa what color this is?" next he pulls out the kitten's favorite blanket from the bucket.

"my b'ankie! is b'ue!" hongjoong squeals when seonghwa claps in delight, handing the kitten his blanket.

"you're so smart, baby. hwa is very proud of you"

the next half hour consists of seonghwa testing hongjoong on his colors;

_( "what color is this, bubba?"_

  
_"my paci! it g'een!"_

_"and this one?"_

_"banan! it ye'ow!"_

_"good job! what about this one?"_

_"silly hwa! tha' my sockie it pur'le!"_

_"ah, my baby is so smart! i'm so proud of you!")_

-

as the next few days pass, seonghwa feels confident enough to finally show hongjoong how to write and spell his name. he first started testing him with name recognition then the letters; to which the kitten already knew, earning him multiple kisses to his face.

"hold the pencil like this, kitten" he fixes the kittens fingers lowering them to the near led of the pencil "i'm going to write it with you, then you try on your own, okay? don't be upset if you can't get it the first time, kitten, we'll keep trying and trying until you know how" the kitten nods looking down at the paper waiting for seonghwa to help him.

the older begins to write each letter slowly, watching as hongjoong stares - tongue poking out in curiosity - looking at each letter seonghwa is writing. "alright, bubba, now it's your turn. you got this just take your time"

hongjoong briefly nuzzles into seonghwa's hand, his silent way of thanking him and begins to write each letter. seonghwa leans away from the coffee table, not wanting the kitten to feel under pressure.

"hwa! hwa! i di' it! i wri'e my na'e!" seonghwa looks over to the paper, smiling when he sees how hongjoong wrote his name surprisingly well for his first time.

"ah, my precious little kitten. you are too smart for hwa! i am so proud of you, you did a very good job today" he opens his arms for the kitten which the latter obliges, jumping into seonghwa's lap "how about we celebrate by having a warm bottle of milk and cuddles with hwa?"

the kitten gasps, clapping his hands as seonghwa carries him on his hip to where he reward is awaiting for him.

-

hongjoong has made amazing progress with his colors and even writing his name scribbling it on every inch of paper seonghwa gives him; going as far as ignoring his favorite chew toy to write his name. when he wakes up to after his nap following before bedtime, hongjoong begs seonghwa to give him paper and pencil so he can write his name.

the kitten, freshly woken up from his mid-day nap, moved his blanket out of the way waiting patiently for the older to hand him some paper and a pencil.

  
"sorry, bubba" seonghwa walks into the living room "i don't have any loose paper laying around. how about hwa finds you your own notebook so you can write your name whenever and wherever you want?"

the kitten deflated his shoulders, he was really happy with showing seonghwa he really is a big boy and can write his name all by himelf. he felt like throwing a tantrum, but that would show hwa that he wasn't a big boy; so he opted to take a deep breath and nodded earning himself a few pats on the top of his head.

"but i did find some leftover pieces that you used already. use this in the meantime, i know i have a spare notebook here somewhere..." he mumbled to himself as he walked out the room, into his office.

hongjoong accepted the paper, finding a nearby pencil on one of the end tables, happily writing his name.

"look, kitten! I found the note-" he was cut off from what he saw in front of him.

hongjoong was too busy writing him name that he didnt pay attention to where he was writing it- onto the wall all the way down to the wooden floor.

when hongjoong looked back at seonghwa then in front of him he gasped and pretty much threw the pencil in front of him.

"hwa I sorry no ma' hwa" he waddled over to the elder, whimpers slowly filling the air as he wraps his arms around seonghwa's stomach.

"it's alright, baby, hwa isn't mad" seonghwa sighed softly, running his fingers through the kitten's hair "hwa is happy though that you love writing your name...and look what I found!" he reveals behind his back a blue notebook.

hongjoong stares at the notebook for a while before nuzzling into seonghwa's neck. "what's wrong, kitten? do you want to write your name?"

the kitten shakes his head, holding his arms up "wan' be wit' hwa"

the older happily picks him up placing him onto his hip "alright baby, lets get you some food in your belly. what do you want to eat, bubba?"

hongjoong taps his chin "wan' app'e!" earning himself a kiss on the cheek while emitting loud purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down all my requests...I have a lot! but dont hesitate to leave me more! I know for a fact I definit said this multiple times but I really appreciate all the love and support you guys give to this series. thank you so very much ❤❤


End file.
